


When It Rains

by RileyRiot



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Forehead Kisses, Hand Jobs, I Love You, M/M, Masturbation, Spooning, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRiot/pseuds/RileyRiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Jason is scared of thunderstorms and though he feels like a coward for doing so, he goes to the person that he knows will make him feel safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> So even though I've read that Dick is 7 years older than Jason for the sake of this story Dick is 18-19 and Jason is 16.
> 
> This is my first fic with these characters and I wanted to do something "soft" to wet my feet. Hope you like it.

As the rain pelted his bedroom windows and thunder nearly shook the entire house, Jason told himself that he wasn’t scared. He couldn’t be scared. Bruce wouldn’t be scared. Dick wouldn’t be scared, so neither would he. But as the lightning reflected shadows out of his worst nightmare onto the wall Jason knew he’d never sleep if he had to do it in his room. So, he crawled out of his bed and headed down one of the massive hallways of Wayne Manor.

He knocked on Bruce’s door, but got no response. He tried several more times before deciding to peek inside. Of course he wasn’t home. Jason sighed and turned back around and headed to the room further down the hall. Just like when he went to Bruce’s room he gave a soft, but firm knock and just like at Bruce’s room he got no response so decided to turn the knob and see if Dick was inside. To Jay’s relief the older boy was in his bed snoring softly. Jason knew the storm wouldn’t have bothered Dick.

“Dick,” Jason called quietly as he entered the room and closed the door.

Dick murmured something incoherently and turned over in his bed.

“Dick, are you up?” Jason asked even though he knew the answer.

Dick didn’t even offer a mumble in response that time. So, Jason slowly crept over to the bed and nudged Dick in the shoulder a few times until he stirred.

“Jay? What’s wrong?” Dick’s voice was groggy but somewhat alarmed as he bolted up in bed.

The sheet that had been covering Dick pooled down into his lap. Though the sky was filled with angry clouds the moon still cast a hazy glow through the window, which allowed Jason to see the contours of Dick’s hard, exposed chest and abs. The hours spent in the gym had definitely paid off.

“What’s wrong, Jay?” Dick asked again.

Seeing Dick like that almost made him forget why he’d snuck in there, but a monstrous clap of thunder reminded him a moment later. Jason jumped and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Aww, Jay is the storm bothering you?” Dick asked gently.

“Yeah,” Jason said with a nod.

“Get in, little brother.” Dick immediately lifted up the blanket and scooted over to make room for Jay.

Though that was exactly what Jason wanted he felt like such a coward. He was sixteen; he shouldn’t be scared of something as harmless as thunder and have to crawl into bed with Dick to feel safe.

“Come on, Jay. It’s okay.”

Dick reached out and pulled Jason closer. Another round of thunder sounded outside and Jason’s body made the decision for him; he jumped again and his knees bumped against the bed, which made him lose his balance and stumble over onto the mattress. Dick caught him without a problem.

“Come on, lay down. You need to get some rest.”

Dick shuffled around and got the two of them situated under the covers. Like many times before they both laid on their side with Dick pressed up against Jason’s back and his arm over his waist.

“Comfy?” Dick asked as he leaned over and kissed Jason’s exposed shoulder.

Jason just nodded in the dark.

“Good.”

Neither one of them said anything until the thunder started again. Jason didn’t react as harshly as the first two times, but his body still jolted from the surprise.

“It’s okay, Jay. I’m here,” Dick whispered into his ear.

“Dickie, do you think I’m a coward?” Jason asked out of the blue.

“No, of course not. Why would you even ask that?” Dick sounded offended.

“Because I’m scared of thunder,” Jason said it like it was the most obvious thing.

“Look, Jay,” Dick said as he leaned up on his elbow and turned the younger boy to face him in the near dark room, “You’re one of the bravest kids I know. So what the thunder bothers you. We all have something that scares us. Being scared doesn’t mean we aren’t brave, it just means that we work harder for it.”

Jason wasn’t sure he believed Dickie, but the words made him feel somewhat better.

“What are you scared of, Dickie?” Jason asked after a few moments.

Dick was quiet for a long time; so long that Jason thought he might not get an answer, but eventually Dick cleared his throat and spoke.

“I’m scared of losing the people I love…again.”

“Like, Bruce?” Jason asked.

“Yeah…and you, Jay. I love you so much and I will do anything to protect you,” Dick’s voice was so serious when he spoke.

Jason felt like his heart was being squeezed in his chest. “I love you too, Dickie.”

“You better.” Dick leaned down and kissed Jason’s forehead gently.

They returned to their spooning position and lay quietly for a little while longer.

“So, you don’t hate it when I come get in bed with you?” Jason asked as he absentmindedly played with Dick’s fingers.

“No, I don’t hate, Jay. I actually prefer it.” Dick said before letting out hefty yawn.

“Really? Why?”

“I already told you, it’s because I love you. Now, go to sleep.” Dick playfully bit Jason shoulder this time.

Jason couldn’t hold back his moan and arched back into Dick.

“I told you I like having you in here, but don’t start with that, Jay. If you do we’ll never get to sleep,” Dick groaned behind him, as he tightened his grip around Jason’s waist.

“I couldn’t help it, Dickie,” Jason whined as he began to get excited under the covers. “Plus, maybe if we…you know, then I won’t be scared of the thunder anymore and can fall asleep.”

And like on cue the thunder roar to life again outside. Jay jumped again.

“Now, you’re just being full of it, Jay.”

“Am not,” Jason argued.

“Whatever,” was all Dick said before he began to fumble around with the drawstring on Jason’s pajama bottoms.

Once Dick was able to get his hand inside of the front of Jason’s pants he slicked his hand with spit and slowly began to stroke the younger boy’s cock. Jason moaned from the sensation and ground himself back more firmly against Dick’s cock, which had begun to harden against Jason’s backside.

“It feels so good, Dickie. Do it harder,” Jason begged as he struggled to push his pajamas down his thighs.

Dick quickly obliged and started pumping Jay harder, squeezing ad twisting at the head slightly, causing precum to coat Dick’s hand and Jay’s cock. It felt amazing and Jay knew it would be wrong not to repay the favor, so he reached back and rummaged around to get Dick’s cock out of his pajamas and awkwardly jerk him off too, but Dick removed his and used his own hand to press his cock between Jason’s now exposed ass cheeks. Dick stroked Jason while he humped and ground himself between Jay’s tight backdoor.

“I’m gonna come,” Jay cried out when Dick bit down on his shoulder again.

Dick’s response was just to bite harder and that was enough to send Jason over the edge. Dick didn’t stop pumping him until he’d come all over the blanket and Dick’s hand. Then once he was sure he’d drained Jason, Dick flipped over onto his back and began to stroke his own cock with earnest. Jason was exhausted from his orgasm, but turned over and sucked on Dickie’s nipples and massaged his balls until he came moments later. Dickie growled his orgasm into the dark room and it almost seemed to drown out the storm.

When they both came back to reality Jason realized that Dick hadn’t drowned out the storm, but that it had passed.

“Storm’s over,” Jason remarked quietly as he snuggled into Dick’s side.

Dick wrapped an arm around Jason and kissed his forehead again. “Good, now go to sleep.”

 


End file.
